The Plan
by Master of Nine Lives
Summary: Undergoing Revision: Harry Potter is hated by his family, ignored by his relatives, and unknown to most of the world. However, Harry James Potter has a plan. A Wrong Boy-Who-Lived Story. No slash.
1. Prologue

**The Plan, a Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, the right belongs to JFK and Warner Bros Entertainment.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Thirty-five years, two months, and sixteen days.

Thirty-five years, two months, and sixteen days filled with endless research, traveling, and plotting. And now, with his prey, helpless, in front of him, his plans had finally come to fruition.

The road to this hadn't exactly been easy either. After he'd been denied the Defense Against the Dark Arts job by the headmaster, he'd mostly spent his early years in hiding. Sure, he still had his personal group from Hogwarts, aptly named Death Eaters, but he still needed to lay low and get out from the watchful gaze of Dumbledore. In fact, if it weren't for Dumbledore, he was certain that he would've taken over Wizarding Britain my now. Sure, he still had his Death Eaters, but Dumbledore held so much influence in the political scheme that he could rustle up an army at a minute's notice. That was a huge reason why he had to travel so much, to recruit other humans and dark creatures to serve in his eventual army. The vampires? Check. Giants? Check. Harpies? Check. Any dark creature that had been prosecuted by the Ministry of Magic had been inclined to join in his cause. Of course, it wasn't like he was going to do anything about it, but they didn't know that, and nobody was going to tell.

After he'd finished recruiting, he spent years undergoing various dark rituals to slowly increase magical power. It was along this time where he started making his Horcruxes, mostly of rare objects that had significant impact on the history of the Wizarding World, such as Ravenclaw's Diadem and Slytherin's Locket. So far, he'd made six, but if today's plan worked perfectly, it would now be seven, and he would be virtually invincible.

That was why today was so important. About two years ago, one of his agents, a greasy man called Severus Snape, had overheard a prophecy prophesying the arrival of a child born as the seventh month dies. Apparently, neither can live as the other survives, so it seems that Voldemort had to deal with them himself, as they were both children.

After a few months of info-gathering, Voldemort's agents had discovered two families that matched the terms, the Potters, and the Longbottoms. After days of deliberation, he'd decided that he would go to the Potters first, and then after he'd dealt with them, he would go "visit" the Longbottoms.

The plan failed at first, since he failed to account the protections the Potter would have. Of course, he could've overpowered any normal wards they had, but unlike most of his other victims, they were smart enough to use the Fidelius.

After researching for hours upon hours on how to bypass the Fidelius, and finding nothing, the solution came to him; literally. Peter Pettigrew, named Wormtail by his old Hogwarts friends, came to him with the information that he'd been made the Secret Keeper by the Potters, and that he would betray the Potters in exchange for protection. Basically, he was just a giant coward. But still, Voldemort was one to waste opportunities, especially ones that came with their own accord, so he had given Wormtail what he wanted. Of course, he would retract that promise at his earliest convenience, but for now, he was safe.

Once Wormtail had revealed the secret, Voldemort immediately headed toward Gordric's Hallow. He'd always knew that their house was there, but because of the Fidelius, he couldn't exactly see it. But now? The Potters were at his mercy.

The male, James he believed, had posed a bit of a challenge to him, with his specialty in transfiguration delaying him quite a bit, but still, it was nothing he hadn't faced before. The other one, a female this time, had surprised him by not even trying. She didn't even raise her wand, for Merlin's sake. All she'd done was beg, beg for mercy, for humanity, for anything she could think of. Yet, one thing she never begged for was her own life, choosing instead to do anything she could to protect her children's lives.

"Not the children! Please, I'll do anything," she had begged.

Too bad that it was actually the children that he was after and a quick _Stupefy _took care of her.

And now, his plans had come to fruition. Nearly twenty years in the making, Voldemort's plan to become invincible was now about to be completed, with this last Horcrux. And the victims? One of the two nearly identical boys lay before him. One of them had hazel eyes, and the other had green ones. Both of them had messy black hair, just like him when he was still at Hogwarts.

He was confident that he had chosen the right family. From what he'd heard, the Longbottoms were just a bunch of duffers, not even deserving of the Gryffindor name. No, the Potters were much more qualified and had accomplished much more. The parents were the Head Boy and Girl back in the day, and their offspring had already begun showing signs of accidental magic.

"Imagine what you could've been, Harry."

With a final flourish, Voldemort raised his wand and said those two fateful words.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

* * *

SBSBSBSBSB

* * *

A tall man with long white hair suddenly appeared at Gordric's Hallow, with him a stern looking woman. Along with long, flowing robes, they both had urgent looks on them, both of which only intensified when they saw the unconscious body of a certain James Potter.

Without a thought, the witch ran to the prone body and started shaking him.

"P-Proffesor McGonagall?" he asked. "W-What happened?"

McGonagall grimaced when he said 'Professor' but let it slide, as there were more pressing matters at hand.

"We don't know. The wards were tipped off, and we apparated here as soon as we could."

At this point, the old man cut in.

"What do you remember, James?"

"All I remember is dueling someo- LILY! Dumbledore, Voldemort is after the children!"

Dumbledore sat up with a grim look on his face.

"Minerva, stay here with him. I'll go find them.

"Alright, but do be careful, Albus."

* * *

SBSBSBSBSB

* * *

Inside the house laid a horrific scene. Tables and chairs were strewn everywhere, and the limp body of Lily Potter lay on the ground.

A loud gasp could be heard beside him, where Minerva and James had joined him.

"Is … Is she dead?" James asked.

"No, just stunned." Albus replied in an answer.

"How about the children?"

Albus gestured toward the ground behind Lily, where the two children lied. The one with the hazel eyes had a small scar on his arm, seemingly shaped like a trident, while the other was seemingly unmarked.

"It seems that Daniel has saved us all."

_**CHAPTER END**_

Well, that's the start of my second story. I'd already written almost halfway through first year, so updates should be common. No promises though. Also, if you see any mistakes or ways to make this a better story, please review to tell me.

Thanks in advance.

-MoNL *edited on 7/11/13 – Reason: A much better hook, more showing, not telling, and just generally much better story.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Plan, a Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, the right belongs to JFK and Warner Bros Entertainment.**

**Harry Potter is hated by his family, ignored by his relatives, and unknown to most of the world. However, Harry James Potter has a plan. A WBWL Story. No slash.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**10 years later …**

As the sun beat down on his bare face, Harry Potter was strangely relaxed. The past ten years hadn't exactly been easy, as his parents seemed insistent to completely spoil the hell out of Daniel, his brother. They sometimes even ended up ignoring Harry; just for the sake paying more attention to Daniel. However, most of the time, Harry was basically an alternate house elf, for use when the regular house elves were busy with other chores. It was a good thing that the house elves were incredible at their jobs, so Harry usually had a lot of free time.

Today was not one of those days.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Harry grimaced as his peaceful stupor was interrupted by his enraged mother.

Harry wearily rubbed his eyes as he thought, "What did I do this time?"

"HARRY! Don't make me go in there!" She yelled once more.

"Alright Mom!" he yelled back. "I'm getting up!"

"Well, hurry up then! I want you to cook breakfast, its Daniel's birthday!"

Harry silently added that it was his birthday too, but grudgingly got up and started cooking some eggs and bacon.

While he was cooking breakfast, Daniel was busy opening his many presents. So far, he'd counted no less than a hundred gifts including money, several toy broomsticks, and what seemed like a small library worth of books.

"Once you're done with that, get over here and start cleaning up this mess! The house elves are too busy to deal with it, and if you want to stay here, you have to work for it!

Having heard this lecture basically every day of his life, Harry just went along with it; there was no point in antagonizing his father.

Even though he started working without complaint, inside, Harry Potter was fuming. Every year, it was the same story. Even though it was both Harry and Daniel's birthday, his parents effectively ignored Harry, instead choosing to shower Daniel with gifts over gifts.

According to his parents, Daniel was the Boy-Who-Lived, and as such, he deserved the very best the world has to offer.

However, Harry was tired of every sucking up to his brother. Harry himself thought that it was just pure luck that saved Daniel, and nothing else, especially not "the sheer power of his magical core," but he couldn't say anything for fear of being kicked out. But now?

Harry James Potter had a plan.

* * *

SBSBSBSBSB

* * *

The next day, Harry woke up bright and early. He had spent a couple hours yesterday in the Potter library researching magical theory and how exactly to successfully utilize all of its power. According to Adalbert Waffling, who wrote "Magical Theory," each witch or wizard has a large pool of magical power, a "Magical Core" if you will, somewhere in their body. For each person it was different, for some people it was near the heart, while for others, it was located in the brain, their feet, or sometimes even in the groin area. Because of this, witches or wizards who have the natural ability to control their magical cores effectively are able to cast wandlessly, although the people who can do this are far and few beyond. Because of this, most people just chose to use wands or other focusing devices, like staves or rings.

However, she had also mentioned that even if they had the ability, they still needed to learn exactly how to do it, preferably from one of the Masters scattered around the world. Despite this, Harry had no means to contact any one of them, so he was stuck experimenting on how exactly to do it. So far, he hadn't had much luck with it, but he felt that he'd made much progress.

It wasn't really that important anyway, since he would have more time to work on it while he was at Hogwarts.

… Which brought him to the next item on his agenda; how exactly would he get his school supplies. He'd had just gotten his letter, and he was sure that his parents wouldn't want him to "waste" their money.

"Eh, whatever," he thought. "I'll deal with it later."

And with that, he turned back to researching the various nuances of magic.

* * *

SBSBSBSBSB

* * *

Turns out that he didn't need to worry about it. After he'd shown his letter to his mother and asked her about it, she'd agreed to buy him his school supplies, albeit at the cost of them being secondhand.

That's why he was here at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ studying out of his filched books. His brother and parents were at _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ looking at brooms even though Daniel wasn't allowed one, and they'd felt comfortable enough to let Harry stay at _Fortescue's_.

"Er, hello?" A tall, redheaded boy asked. "Are you going to Hogwart's too?"

Harry looked up from his copy of _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Harry answered.

"Sorry, just wondering. My parents are buying my supplies, and they let me just wander around. My brothers were _supposed _to chaperone me, but they seem to have ditched me. I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"I'm Harry Potter."

Ron suddenly gasped when he heard the name Potter.

"Blimey! Are you Daniel Potter's brother or something?"

"Yeah, I'm his brother. I don't like him much though; he acts like an arrogant prick to me."

Ron seemed dumbfounded that the Boy-Who-Lived could treat someone in such a manner.

Harry continued. "And he always gets everything, even if he doesn't want it. My parents treat him like the king or something."

The conversation continued in this vein for a period of time, before Ron interrupted him: "Sorry, but I got to go. My parents are calling me; see you on the Hogwart's train?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

_**CHAPTER END**_

* * *

Oh wow! Another chapter! Yeah, chapters won't be as frequent as it is now, and the next chapter will likely come during the weekend. I'm not really proud of this chapter, so I'll likely revisit in the future.

Anyways, if you have advice/mistakes that you saw I made, or just anything really, please review.

Thanks in advance.

-MoNL *edited on 7/12/13 – Reasons: Did random stuff that I should've done the first time around.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Plan, a Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, the right belongs to JFK and Warner Bros Entertainment.**

**Harry Potter is hated by his family, ignored by his relatives, and unknown to most of the world. However, Harry James Potter has a plan. A WBWL Story. No slash**

**Chapter 2**

Harry was getting really frustrated. He was sure he was doing everything right, but the spell just refused to work.

"Move your wand in a circular motion," Harry muttered. "Then, flick it right- _Imperietes!_"

The Puppet Charm should've animated the old puppet, but it barely moved from its original spot.

"Think positive thoughts, think positive thoughts- _Imperietes!_"

This time, the spell finally worked and the puppet, who Harry aptly named Mr. Puppet, suddenly sat up, suspended by thin blue lines.

"Yes!" Harry cheered, wiping the sweat off his brow.

Harry had been gradually working through his Charms book for the past few days, and so far, he'd mastered _Aguamenti_, the "Water-Making Charm," _Lumos,_ the "Wand-Lighting Charm," and he'd just mastered _Imperietes, _the "Puppet Charm." He was pleased with his progress so far, considering that he wasn't even at Hogwarts yet.

Harry sighed. Normally, he wouldn't be bothered to be learning spells at home, instead learning them at Hogwarts. However, in order to execute THE PLAN, he had to. Harry hadn't really worked out the entire plan, like what would he do after his first year, but he'll cross that bridge when it comes to it

There was also the fact that magic itself was _very _interesting, especially to "magical scholars," like Harry himself. He'd already discovered that mythology had a basis in magic and vice-versa. For example, Loki, the Norse trickster, was one of the first "true" Metamorphmagus's. Also, other Norse gods, like Freyja and Odin were Animagus's. Legend says that they're still alive, gifted with immortality by Magic itself. Personally, Harry didn't believe that, but who knows?

Harry's musings were interrupted by a sudden shout. "Harry! Get down here! If you don't, we're going to leave without you."

"Crap!" Harry cursed. He'd lost track of the time, and now he was going to pay for it. He hurriedly threw his books in his old trunk, threw on his jacket, and sprinted downstairs.

His mother was standing at the door, tapping her golden watch. "About time you got down here. C'mon. It's time to go."

Harry's entire family, his mother, Lily, James, his father, and Daniel all walked to King's Cross, which was about 30 minutes away from their home in Gordric's Hallow.

"The portal is the pillar over there, between stations 9 and 10," James told Daniel. "Just walk through it."

Harry was sure that they wouldn't have told him how to get in if Daniel wasn't here, seeing as they always excluded him. Probably the only reason they did tell him, even if it was by accident, was that he was already signed up for Hogwarts.

Sighing, Harry walked through the pillar.

"Harry!" He heard someone shout. "Finally found you!"

It was Ron, his redheaded friend.

"Mom, can I go?" Harry asked.

"W-What? Yes, do whatever you want." She replied, seemingly shook.

"Alright."

Harry started walking towards the train, with Ron following him.

"Hey, do you know what house you're going to be in? My whole family has been in Gryffindor, so that's where I want to go."

"So, just because your entire family has been in Gryffindor, you want to go there?"

"Well yeah, but most of my heros were in Gryffindor! Like Algeon Guard, the best chess player in the world. No idea why he was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw, but still, I really, really, really want to go into Gryffindor."

"I would prefer Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw would be okay too. I don't think I would enjoy being in Hufflepuff, and definitely not Slytherin.

Ron suddenly started speaking in a hushed tone. "My parents say that not one wizard who's sorted into Slytherin turned out good, they all turn into dark wizards."

"Well, that's not exactly true," Harry replied. "Veronica LaMarr was one of the best Healers around during the 1950's, and she was sorted into Slytherin. Sure, she transferred to Beauxbatons, but the fact still remains that the Sorting Hat thought it fit to sort her into Slytherin."

"Hmm, never heard about her, but … what's the Sorting Hat?"

"The Sorting Hat, that's how we get sorted! You didn't know that?" Harry questioned.

Ron looked embarrassed. "Well, my brothers said we had to fight a troll, and I believed the. So do we just put the hat on or something?"

Before Harry could answer, a pair of twins ran up to them.

"Ickle Ronnikins! Mom asked us to-"

"Check up on you! Anyways, who's-"

"Your friend?"

Ron just sighed. "Harry, these are my twin brothers, Fred and George."

"Gred and Feorge, you mean."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter."

Fred and George, or Gred and Feorge as they say, gasped. "Are you Daniel's brother?"

Ron interrupted. "Apparently, Daniel is an arrogant prick and hates Harry."

"Well, that just confirms what we've thought for our entire lives. Anyone who's Percy's hero is just a prick."

Harry stared. "… what?"

"Nothing, it doesn't really matter. But anyways, do you want help with your trunks?"

"Yeah, sure."

SBSBSBSBSB

Harry and Ron sat down in the empty apartment.

"Finally! We found an empty apartment!" Harry cheered.

"Yeah, for a magical train, it sure doesn't have a lot of room.""

"Yeah, for sure."

Harry and Ron sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Ron, I've been wondering …"

"Always a bad thing."

"Shut up! But anyways, what do wizards after they graduate?"

"It's different for all wizards, but most people apprentice to some sort of jobs. It all depends on your grades in school, but even the dropouts can find some sort of job in the world."

"Oh …"

"Hey! Do you play Quidditch?" Ron exclaimed.

"Quidditch? I don't really follow it, so I don't know."

"You don't! I want to try out for Keeper next year, but I don't think I'll make it. I'm not very good, you see. But anyways, my favorite team are the Chudley Cannons. They aren't very good this year, but they've a good, young core, so they'll steadily improve."

"Well, if I had to choose, it would be the Sawkian Selkies."

"The Selkies? As much as it pains me to say this, but they're worse than the Canons! They have had 7 straight zero win seasons."

"Well, their youngs are getting experience, so they have a future!"

Before their Quidditch conversation could be continued, the compartment door opened, where a tall girl with blond hair stood. With her was a short, pudgy boy, who seemed really nervous.

"Hello," the girl said. "I'm Daphne Greengrass, and have you two seen Neville's toad?"

"His toad? No, sorry."

"Aww, that sucks. But anyways, can we sit here? There are basically no empty compartments on this train."

"Uh, I guess so."

As Daphne and Neville sat down, Harry noticed that Daphne's robe had an elaborate crest on it.

"Daphne, what's that on your shirt?"

"Huh, this?"

"Yeah."

"This is the Greengrass crest, which stands for courage and ambition. This means that unlike other pureblood houses, like the Malfoys, we don't care what house we're sorted to. The Malfoys also practice a lot of old pureblood stereotypes, like Muggleborn hating, but we don't. That's primarily why most of the older houses don't really like us."

"That's interesting, but which house do you want to be in?"

"Me? I kinda want to be in Gryffindor, but like I said, I don't really care what house I'm in."

Suddenly, they heard a shout. "Trolley coming! Trolley coming!"

"Wait a second." Daphne said.

About a minute later, Daphne came back, arms filled with all sorts of magic candy. Groaning, she dumped all of it on one of the seats.

"Help yourself," she said. "I can't eat all of this myself."

Grinning, the four students dove into the pile of candy.

_**CHAPTER END**_

As I promised, here is the next chapter. This one is by far the longest I've ever written so far, so I might've made some mistakes.

Once again, if you see any mistakes or anything, please review.

Thanks in advance.

-MoNL

PS: I need a beta. It's not really urgent, but if you would like to beta this story, please PM me.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Plan, a Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, the right belongs to JFK and Warner Bros Entertainment.**

**Harry Potter is hated by his family, ignored by his relatives, and unknown to most of the world. However, Harry James Potter has a plan. A WBWL Story. No slash/**

**Chapter 3**

"10 minutes until we reach Hogwarts," the Head Boy yelled. "Make sure your Hogwarts robes are on. Once again, 10 minutes!"

Harry and the rest of the compartment had been eating and talking for the past couple of hours; mostly about miscellaneous topics.

"Wow, already?" Daphne exclaimed. "It's been like, 10 minutes!"

"Yeah," Harry commented. "Should we wake them up?"

Harry was pointing toward Ron and Neville, who were both sleeping.

"Not yet," Daphne said, with a devious grin. "C'mon! Help me move them!"

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Daphne didn't answer right away. Instead, she reached into her trunk and took out a camera, a magical one Harry suspected.

"Never you mind. Just take pictures when I tell you too."

Harry watched as Daphne moved both boys to a close embrace, their mouths almost touching. Daphne was straining from the effort, and she was motioning Harry to take a picture.

Not wanting to annoy Daphne, not too much at any rate, Harry did what she wanted, and with a flash, a picture was developed.

SBSBSBSBSB

Harry, Daphne, Neville and Ron walked out of the train, the latter two with mad faces.

"I hate you, Daphne," Ron said. "I really do!"

The flash from the camera had woken both of them up, much to the chagrin of Daphne, and they'd spent the last few minutes yelling at Harry and Daphne.

"Well," Daphne responded. "Maybe you shouldn't have fallen asleep on the train?"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to do … that!"

"Yes. Yes I did."

Ron sighed in exasperation.

"You know what? Just … forget about it."

Daphne hurrumphed and turned away.

"Uh," Harry interrupted. "Where are we supposed to g-"

"Firs'-years!" A loud and gravelly voice yelled. "Firs'-years over here!"

"Well, that answers that question." Ron said. "C'mon! Lets go!"

The quartet of soon-to-be students hurried over to a large man.

"No more than four to a boat." He said. "Hurry up! We don't have all day, ya know."

As the students all gathered in the boats, Harry heard the large man tell Daniel;

"You can sit by Draco, Daniel."

"But Hagrid?!" Daniel sputtered.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-No, Hagrid."

"Alright then, hurry up!"

Harry wondered why Daniel didn't want to sit by Draco, a ferret-like person with blond hair, but his musing was interrupted by a loud splash. Everyone's head swiveled to the last boat, where a student had fallen.

"HELP!" the student yelled. "I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Before he could continue, a large tentacle came up and carried him back to his boat.

"That," Hagrid said. "Is the giant squid."

After a few minutes discussing the event, a gasp was heard. In front of them was the biggest, most awe-inspiring, and as some people might say, the most awesome castle anyone had seen.

The castle was made of gray and black stone, with tiny amounts of quartz and alabaster mixed in. On the four corners of the castle were huge towers, which Harry guessed could serve as lookout towers. In the front of the castle was a huge gate, which was as tall as two humans, and there was a moat surrounding the castle.

As the students stood in front of the gate, the gate suddenly opened. In the silhouette of the door, stood a stern-looking woman with long, black hair.

"I will take the students now. Thank you, Hagrid" She said.

"Sure thing, Professor McGonagall. I'll be off now."

With that, Hagrid set out toward a small log cabin near a huge forest.

"Come on in," McGonagall said. "Wait in the main corridor. I have some things to take care of."

All the students stood together, some nervous, some not so much.

"Of course I'll be in Slytherin, the blond-haired boy called Draco said. "It'll be a crime if I don't; I'll probably drop out if I don't.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Daniel said. "Slytherin is for lying snobs like you. Gryffindor, however, are for the courageous and strong people."

Malfoy sneered back. "If that's what you think, then I fear for your-"

Before Malfoy could finish his statement, a girly shriek pierced the atmosphere. A group of ghosts had come through, and Harry guessed that some of the people had never seen ghosts before. Harry had seen a few ghosts back at Gordric's Hallow, but he had never talked to any of them.

The ghosts spared the group a scarce glance before they continued on their way. Only one ghost remained, an old looking ghost with a Hitler mustache.

"Greetings," he said. "I am Sir Nicholas de Minsy-Porpington. Good luck on your sorting, I say."

With that, he saluted them and hurried after the other ghosts.

"Huh," Neville said. "What do you think the Sorting is going to be like?"

"Well," Ron answered. "My brothers said that we would have to wrestle a troll, but I don't believe them."

Daphne snorted. "Why would you believe that? Trolls are nasty creatures, and their breath could probably kill you."

"Shut up!" a bushy-haired girl next to them whispered. "She's coming back!"

Daphne and Ron suddenly sat up in attention as Professor McGonagall came back through the hallway.

"Follow me."

Everyone obeyed and they'll followed her to a large hall, which Harry read was called the Great Hall. In front of the staff table, there was a stool, with a wide brimmed hat on it.

Everybody in the hall was looking expectantly at the hat, and suddenly, a mouth appeared on it and it sang:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"So we don't have to wrestle a troll," Ron said, obviously relieved.

"Shush. I will call you by your names," Professor McGonagall said. "When you hear your name, please come up to the stool and put the hat on."

The first person to be sorted was a pink faced girl with blond pigtails named Hannah Abott. Scarcely a minute had passed before the Hat yelled out; "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Before long, he heard McGonagall call out; "DAPHNE GREENGRASS!"

Smiling at Harry, she strutted up the Hat and gingerly put it on her head. Almost instantly, he heard the Hat call out; "GRYFFINDOR."

The table nearest to the Entrance Hall cheered, and Daphne walked there.

Neville was also sorted into Gryffindor, and soon enough, it was Harry's turn.

"HARRY POTTER!"

The Great Hall was suddenly filled with whispers.

"Harry? Is he Daniel Potter's brother?" was one of the many things he heard from the crowd, but he tuned them out and slowly walked to the Hat, and put it on his head.

"_Hmm, interesting. You have the ambition to be in Slytherin, and more courage than most adult men have. You also have a great thirst for knowledge commonly found in Ravenclaw. In fact, the only house you don't belong in is Hufflepuff, and no one wants to be in there."_

"_I don't care what house I'm in," _Harry thought. _"I just want to be with my friends."_

"_Is that so? I guess you'll have to be in … _GRYFFINDOR!"

Grinning weakly, he put the hat back down and walked toward the table he now belonged to.

Daniel was also sorted into Gryffindor, but he didn't mind, as Ron was later sorted into Gryffindor too, so all his friends were in the same house as him. He didn't listen to the rest of the Sorting, he was just too happy to concentrate.

In fact, it wasn't until Dumbledore stood up did he finally started to pay attention.

"Now that we're done with the Sorting, let us sing the Hogwarts Theme Song."

He and the other staff members stood up, and together, they started singing.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,

At this point, the staff motioned the students to start singing along.

Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.

Dumbledore conducted few final lines with his wand.

"As Merlin once said, Music is the Strongest Form of Magic. Anyways, let us not delay you from the food no longer. Nitwik! Blubberpuss! Enjoy your feast!"

Harry looked uncertainly at his friends.

"Is he … a bit mad?" Harry asked.

"My parents say that he's gotten a bit senile in his old age," Neville replied. "But he was, and still is one of the greatest wizards ever to grace the earth."

"If you say so…"

SBSBSBSBSB

"Come on!" the prefect scowled. "Follow me to the Gryffindor dormitory."

Dutifully, they'll followed him up what seemed like a couple miles. They walked up three staircases, went through 2 doors, and a handful of cramped passages. Finally, they reached a portrait.

"This is the Fat Lady everyone. She is the guardian of our Common Rooms and dormitory's, so please treat her nicely. The password is _Fortitudo,_ and please remember it. Without it, you can't get into the common room.

_Fortitudo!"_

At once, the portrait swiveled and a large room was revealed.

"Boy dormitories are to the left, girls are to the right. Have a good night everybody."

Harry, Neville, Ron, and Daphne all set off toward their respective dormitories.

"We don't have classes yet," Ron commented. "Tommorow is for us to get used to this place."

"Shut up, Weasley." Daniel, who was standing next to them. "You don't know anything about this place."

Ron was getting a bit red in the face, so Harry laid a hand on his shoulder and led him to their dorms.

"I'm going to get him. Not today, not tomorrow, but someday." Ron steamed.

"Yes. Yes you will."

_**CHAPTER END**_

For the next chapter, I'm going to do something different. In the form of a review or PM, please send me a random word. I will incorporate those words into the next chapter, because otherwise, it's going to be pretty boring; for both you and me.

Thanks for reading this, and please Read and Review.

-MoNL


	5. Chapter 4

**The Plan, a Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, the right belongs to JFK and Warner Bros Entertainment.**

**Harry Potter is hated by his family, ignored by his relatives, and unknown to most of the world. However, Harry James Potter has a plan. A WBWL Story. No slash**

**Words of the Day/Week/Whatever:**

**Motorcycle (KitsuneQueen)**

**Bubble(s) (korienna)**

**Rubber (korienna)**

**Chapter 4**

_Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_Fire Burn and cauldron bubble;_

_Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_Something wicked this way co-_

With a crash, Harry shut off the magical alarm clock.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked, to no one in particular. "That was probably the worst song I've ever heard.

"Well, don't let Professor Flitwick hear you say that," the prefect who had just walked in said. "He was part of the original Frog Choir who sung that, ya'know? Don't think he'll take too kindly to insults to his old band."

"Professor Flitwick? Is he one of our instructors?"

"Yep, he's the Charms teacher. He's the smallest person teacher here, although he's good at what he does. He used to be a dueling champion in the England circuits, and he won multiple Magiolympic titles with the English team. All the experts agree that even though he wasn't the best ever, he was really creative with his spells, for example, he once conjured **bubbles** to blind his opponent, which then won him the duel."

"Really? Do you know why he retired?

"He said it was because he was tired of dueling, but there are rumors that his family was killed."

The prefect turned away, with a somber smile.

"Anyways, breakfast is every day from 4 A.M., for the early dwellers, to 10:30, which is when classes usually start. You'll receive your schedules today at breakfast, so don't dally too long. I'll see at breakfast, ok?"

Without waiting for an answer, he walked out of the room, presumably to check on the other students.

As Harry pulled on his clothes, he was wondering what to do now. He could go to breakfast, but he didn't want to, not right now at least.

"_I could do some more training … Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll come back in a hour or so, wake Ron and Neville up, find Daphne, and then go to breakfast."_

Now with an objective in mind, Harry set off toward the Hogwart's Library.

"_Now where did the book say the library was? Let's see, go up the Grand Staircase, go right, and then turn left."_

Following the directions to the letter, Harry soon reached the Library. However, he was very disappointed to find that there were a **paltry** number of useful books.

"_What kind of library doesn't have any books on runic magic? That's just stupid."_

Sighing, Harry hurriedly left the Library, and headed towards nowhere in particular.

SBSBSBSBSB

_**10 minutes later**_

"_You know, where the hell am I?" _Harry thought. "_I was just walking around, and now, I'm lost!"_

Harry was in a small circular room, which was surrounded by bookshelves. There were torches along the walls, and there were several boxes along the ground. The bookshelves themselves were plain-looking, but the books were extravagant, with multitudes of different colored bindings.

Harry soon discovered that the bookshelves mostly consisted of topics that were considered 'lost', like Voodoo, Necromancy, and Druidic Magic. There were also several books on all kinds of runic magic, like Rune-Forging of the Americas, which they use to make magical vehicles like **motorcycles** and African Wild-Runes. Harry was more interested in the magic of the Midwest, where magic had been along for nearly three millenniums. Because of that, there were more developments in China than all of Europe combined. They had even invented several time spells, which Britain wizards could never hope to ever dream of inventing.

The easiest of the spells was _Tempus,_ a basic time-telling spell.

"_Tempus!" _Harry incanted.

The spell showed that it was 2 hours past the magical dawn, which meant it was 8 o' clock in the morning.

Sighing regretfully, Harry put all his books in a bottomless bag he'd found and headed out the door. Instead of a random corridor as he'd imagined, he somehow ended up in the first year's dormitories.

"What …?" Harry asked himself. As a test, Harry then turned back to the door and opened it, only to find the Common Rooms. Shaking his head, Harry proceeded to wake up Ron and Neville.

"C'mon guys! Wake up!" Harry yelled.

Ron tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Is it time already?"

"Yep. Now wake up Neville, and I'll meet you at the Great Hall."

"Sure, whatever."

Shaking his head, Harry started to walk down to the Great Hall.

He really wanted to go back to that room, but he didn't really know how. Was it some kind of thought based room where you had to think a certain thing to get in? Harry racked his brain; trying to find out what he was thinking at that time, but he still had no idea. Was he thinking about the lack of runic books in the Hogwarts library, or was it about his absolute arse of a brother?

Still lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when he walked right in front of someone, causing them to crash into each other.

"Woah! Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Harry said.

"I-It's okay," she said. "I-I wasn't paying attention easier."

While he wasn't showing it on the outside, inside, his entire being was being upturned over and over again; like his inside was on some kind of Magicoaster.

"D-Do I know you?" she asked. "Y-You seem really familiar."

"I don't think I do, but you seem familiar to me too."

"Y-You're Harry Potter, r-right?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"I-I'm Lilith F-Forest."

"Huh. Well, see you around!"

Harry waved as he left her with a bewildered look.

"_Who was that? She looked so familiar, and I feel like I should know who she was. Well, enough of that. Let's just go find Daphne."_

Daphne was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Hey Daphne!" Harry waved.

"Harry! Come over here, I've been waiting for you."

"You know, that sounds kind of creepy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do you know when we'll get our schedules?"

"The prefect said he'll hand them out … oh! There he is!"

Harry and Daphne hurried over to the prefect, who was standing with a stack of papers.

"Are those the schedules?" Harry asked.

"Yep," he said. "What are your names?"

"Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter."

"Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter … here you go! For the first two years at Hogwarts, your entire house has classes together. It isn't until third year and your electives that you start deviating from the rest of your housemates. Anyways, today you're free to explore or do whatever you want. Okay?"

"C'mon Daphne, let's go find Ron and Neville and check out the castle." Harry said.

Daphne smiled. "Sure, but before that …"

_**CHAPTER END**_

Who the hell is Lilith Forest? Hint: She's not an OC, at least, I don't think she is.

Anyways, same deal. PM or review me a random word, and I'll somehow incorporate it into the story.

-MoNL


	6. Chapter 5

**The Plan, a Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, the right belongs to JFK and Warner Bros Entertainment.**

**Harry Potter is hated by his family, ignored by his relatives, and unknown to most of the world. However, Harry James Potter has a plan. A WBWL Story. No slash.**

**Chapter 5**

"Transfiguration is serious business. You can accomplish amazing things with it; you can vanish objects, transform stones into gold, or even transform yourself and other people into animals." Professor McGonagall said, tapping her wand on the desk. Harry watched in fascination as the very being of the desk swirled, slowly turning into pig.

"However, because of the inherent danger of Transfiguration, no goofing off will be allowed. Doing so earns you a ticket to detention; with me or Filch."

Harry didn't think anyone would want a detention with Filch, a gray-haired, hunchbacked, beast of a man. Whenever his cat, Mrs. Norris sniffed up trouble, he would be there, shuffling and wheezing, ready to dole out detentions.

"Dirty little wizards, thinking they're better than all of us," he had muttered. "Always leaving tracks in the halls, never cleaning it up."

In return, nobody even remotely liked Filch, except for the librarian, Madam Pince. Madam Pince, if it was even possible, was worse than Filch. She was a vulture-like woman who held her books in the highest regard. Harry had also heard several rumors of romantic rendezvous between them two, but Harry felt sick whenever he thought about that.

"Potter!" Harry suddenly heard, as his daydreaming was interrupted.

"Yes, Professor? "

"Tell me, what are the Gamp's Laws of Elemental Transfiguration?"

Of course Harry knew them, but did he actually want to reveal that knowledge? No, he didn't; better to be underestimate than overestimated, as Morgan Le Fay used to say.

"I don't know, professor."

Professor McGonagall glared. "As I was saying, before _some_ students neglected to be paying attention, Gamp's Laws of Elemental Tranfiguration consists of five parts. One, food cannot be created out of nothing. It can be summoned, if you know the location, you can transform it from something else, and you can increase the quantity if you've already got some, but you cannot make it out of thin air. Additionally, if you transform an object into food, the transfigured item will eventually return to its original form; so I would recommend you not to do that."

That explains why wizards actually had to pay for food, instead of conjuring or transfiguring it.

"The second law is a bit more … personal. It states that love, or attraction to another person, cannot be fabricated. It can be stimulated, yes, but not expressly created. Love potions, Entrancing Enhancements, and the Imperius Curse can stimulate it, like I said, but the best anyone can hope for is a major infatuation that wears out when the potion of spell does."

Well, at least Daniel received some good news; Harry bet that he would be on the receiving end of many of those by the time the year ends.

"I hope that none of you will ever be on the receiving end of the third law, the law concerning dark magic. No body part ever severed using the dark arts will ever be attached; it's just not possible. Many have tried, none have ever succeeded."

The room was hushed after that statement; most of them have never thought that magic itself would be limited.

"On a happier note, there will be a 12-inch essay due Friday; it'll be on the first three parts of Gamp's Laws of Elemental Tranfiguration."

Everybody groaned at that; the earlier tension seemingly vanished.

"Class is dismissed; Gryffindor's next class is Charms, Slytherin's is Defense of the Dark Arts."

Harry stood up, stretching. "Where's Daphne? I could've sworn she was here a minute ago!"

"Pretty sure she left already; she said something about … seats?" Neville said.

"C'mon! Let's go then!"

"If you say so …"

SBSBSBSBSBSB

It turns out Daphne was at Charms; she had found some seats in the front of the room.

"Do we have to sit in the front?" Ron asked, groaning.

"Yes! Of course we do!" She said, sternly.

"Why?"

Daphne looked around before confiding in a hushed voice. "My brother said that sitting in the front gives you lots of advantages. Flitwick almost never calls on people who sit in the front row; instead he mostly calls on the middle and last row."

Ron looked decidedly less glum once he heard this, and he gleefully sat down next to Daphne. "Well, I've decided. I'm sitting here from now on."

Shaking their heads at Ron's antics, Harry and Neville took their places, next to Daphne and Ron, respectively.

"Where is he?"

Daphne motioned for him to be quiet, and she whispered: "He's behind the desk; he's really, really, really tiny."

"How tiny can he be?" Ron asked.

Pretty tiny, as it seems. Professor Flitwick stood at 3 feet 6 inches, a few heads shorter than most of the class.

"I may be tiny," he said. "But I know my stuff."

Glaring at the class, as if they dared to disagree with him, he continued. "Charms, while not as difficult as Transfiguration or Dueling, can still fulfill its purpose. For example, whenever I traverse into the Muggle world, I often use an Illusion Charm to hide my height. There's no need for that here, but you can use charms for a multitude of purposes. You can change the form of liquids, levitate objects, or even wipe the memory of someone. The latter is highly regulated; and can be only used in certain circumstances."

Sighing softly, as if the thought pains him, he continued. "One of my former students didn't believe me; and he abused the charm. Do you know what happened to him? The Aurors caught up to him; and he spent the rest of his life in a underwater prison."

The class was subdued after that, as most people were contemplated what it felt like being imprisoned in an underwater prison.

"Anyways, the basic idea of charms is a spell that adds or changes the properties of someone or something. For example, the Water-Making spelldraws the moisture of the air and combines the molecules in order to conjure a stream of water; thereby changing the form of the water from gas to liquid. That's what we're going to practice today; now, repeat after me. _Aguamenti!"_

"_Aguamenti!" _The class repeated.

"Of course, every spell needs motions. In this case, you move your wand in a semicircle, and then jab hard." Professor Flitwick demonstrated this, and motioned for the class to start practicing.

"We'll practice this for half an hour, and then you'll be dismissed. Homework will be to practice _Aguamenti; _you'll have to demonstrate it to me tomorrow. Now, chip chop!"

SBSBSBSBSB

"I don't get how to do it!" Daphne whined. "I mean, the only thing I could was a small stream, and you got a freaking jet of water on your first try!"

Harry grinned. "Magic."

Harry's grinning was suddenly put to a stop when Daphne slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making fun of me, you bloody bastard."

Ron and Neville, who had gotten used to their quarrels in the past two days, just rolled their eyes at them.

"You do know that Potions is in about, oh, five minutes?"

"Run!" Harry yelled, "Run like you never ran before!"

By the time they reached the Potions classroom, which was in the dungeons, they were all breathing heavily.

Sitting at the teacher's desk was a thin man with a large, hook-shaped nose.

"Look at the state of his skin! It's like he doesn't even use lotion!" Harry heard a rather small brunette say.

"Detention, Mrs. Brown." He heard the teacher say.

"W-What for?" Said the recipient of the statement.

"For insulting a professor. Do you want to be invited to be anymore detentions?"

Seemingly having learned her lesson, she remained quiet.

"Smart. _Quiet!_"

The class instantaneously quieted, as if on the receiving end of a silencing spell.

"My name is Professor Snape, and I'm your Potions Professor." Even though he said it quietly, he seemed to have some sort of aura that rendered the students quiet.

"There will be no clumsy spell-casting or obvious incantations that can be easily countered in this class. Potions is a subtle science that can bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. However, a single mistake in the brewing can easily kill you, your family, and a great deal of your neighbors. As such, the Ministry has started restricting the types of Potions taught, and as such, greatly restricting what I can teach. The potions I'll teach you can still greatly injure you if a mistake is made, and I fully expect that at least one of ou will attempt to drop out of this class."

At this, a nasty grin appeared on his face. "However, you cannot drop out as it is a Ministry-required class. Unless you show apparent effort in this class, I will personally make this class awful for you, your friends, and even your family. Yes, I'm a jerk, deal with it."

Daniel, who was seated in the back of the class, sputtered. "B-But …"

"The Headmaster has approved my teaching method. Any complaints will go to him, and him only."

Not expecting an answer, he continued on with a roll call. As he reached Daniel's name, he paused.

"Ah, no wonder. You must be our … resident celebrity."

Daniel looked like he wanted to respond, but held his mouth in cheek.

"So Potter, let's see how much your fame helps you here, where you actually ned … skill. What is the primary rule of Potion Making?"

"I-I don't know sir."

"So it seems that fame isn't everything. What is the primary ingredient in Baruffio's brain elixr?"

"I still don't know, sir."

"Really? Most students know at least one question, but you seem to be an exception. What would be the primary place to find Baneberry?"

"I don't know, sir, but I'm pretty sure Hermonie does."

Hermonie was a tall, bushy-haired girl who Harry was pretty sure read already read all the textbooks. Harry had too, but at least he didn't advertise the fact, which Hermonie did on a daily purpose. In this case, she had been jumping up and down with her hand raised for the past five minutes.

Snape's lip curled. "A point from Gryffindor for cheek."

Harry feverishly hoped that Daniel wouldn't argue, and this time, his wishes were met.

Snape suddenly stood up, with a large boom. "The primary rules of Potion Making are: For every two ingredients you mix, there's always a reaction, some more severe, some not as much. The primary ingredient in Baruffio's Brain Elixr is aconite, which sharpens the brain a great deal. Finally, the primary place to find baneberry is in France, in the Beauxbaton's gardens."

Glaring at the class, he said sharply; "Well, what are you doing? Start taking notes!"

_**CHAPTER END**_

Just warning you, there will be a timeskip after this chapter.

Anyways, read and review please.

-MoNL


	7. Chapter 6

**The Plan, a Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, the right belongs to JFK and Warner Bros Entertainment.**

**Harry Potter is hated by his family, ignored by his relatives, and unknown to most of the world. However, Harry James Potter has a plan. A WBWL Story. No slash.**

**Chapter 6**

Although most of the praise Hogwarts receives were about its education; most of the students who actually took time to explore the castle, its upper parts in particular, agreed that the scenery was the most beautiful thing most of them have ever seen.

Harry fervently agreed with them. Ever since he'd stumbled upon a ladder to the South Tower's roof, Harry spent every waking moment here. At first, Harry expected the clearing to be completely unsuited to studying and the like; he soon discovered that there was a ward that blocked wind and other offending elements from entering the roof. He suspected that the ward supplied more than just protection, but all his research upon it supplied no information.

"I knew you would be here," Someone said, from just behind him. "You spend, like, all your time here."

Harry smiled. "It's the best place in the castle, Daphne."

Daphne snorted, and lay down next to him. "Debatable, but I know it's useless to argue with you, you're more stubborn than my sister!"

"Oh, shut it."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, before Harry broke the silence. "Where are Ron and Neville?"

"They're coming soon. Ron just had to return some library books before Madam Pince realized he still had the books he checked out at the start of the year and Neville went with along.

Harry winced. "Hope he gets there soon enough, or else we would have a dead Ron on our hands."

"Who says that's a bad thing?"

"So that's how you think of me when I'm not with you?"

Unbeknownst to Harry and Daphne, Ron and Neville had finished their business and had gone to look for the other two.

"You know you don't really care; in fact, I think you actually enjoy being insulted."

Ron grinned. "You can't get a rise out of me anymore. I've grown immune to your antics!"

"Sure, _Ronald._"

"Oh, you…"

Ron made a move to grab Daphne, but he caught himself just in the nick of time. "Nope. You can't tempt me."

"Oh, it looks like you win this time. I shall have my revenge!"

"Stop being so damn melodramatic, you b-"

Harry sighed. "Shut it you two. It's our last day before Christmas break, and I want to enjoy this scenery."

Still shooting angry glances at Ron, Daphne sighed. "It has been a great first half of the year, hasn't it?"

Neville, who had joined them at the side of the roof, said; "Definitely the best year of my life so far."

"Definitely." Ron and Harry agreed.

The classes had greatly progressed beyond the first few days of classes; espescially in Potions and Defense of the Dark Arts. Harry was already far above the other students in the other subjects, all because of the extra research he did outside of class. Potions were far more difficult, as it was hard to follow the instructions to the letter. It was, as Professor Snape used to say, "A subtle and exact science." Harry had discovered many Potion techniques in the books he'd found, which had made Potion making a hundred times easier.

Defense was far easier, but Harry had neglected to do any extracurricular research about it.

"_I don't have to do it now; I have a lot of time._" He had reasoned. Of course, it was just procrastination.

Shortly after the first few classes, which had been exceedingly boring, the teacher, Professor Quirrel, had started holding dueling tournaments of sorts. After losing his first few matches too far more experienced Slytherins, Harry had started to get the gist of things and had gone undefeated for the rest of the matches. The only Gryffindor who had done just as good as him was Daphne, and that was only because she had received extra training from her father.

"I'm actually going to miss you guys arguing all the time," Neville said. "It's going to be so boring by myself."

Neville's grandmother was going to Egypt during the Christmas Break, so Neville had to stay at Hogwarts. Daphne and was both going to Devon, a magical village in France, Ron was going back to his family home, and Harry? He was going back to his home in Gordric's Hallow, along with Daniel. At first, Harry didn't really want to go back, but as he thought about it, he realized that there were many resources to be found. The Potter Library was one, and if that failed, he could always sneak out and go to Diagon Alley. He'd always wanted to explore Knockturn Alley.

Suddenly, a voice seemingly came from thin air. "Harry Potter! Please come to the Headmaster's Office!"

Harry groaned. "Guess that's my cue then. Buy a souvenir for me?"

Daphne grinned. "Definitely."

Sighing softly, Harry looked at the view, perhaps for the last time before he got back, and went off to the headmaster's office.

"_Turn left at the Great Hall, go up the staircase, turn left, and then turn left once more at the Transfiguration classroom."_

"Harry? Good, you're here," Professor McGonagall said, once she saw him. "The Floo powder is on the Headmaster's desk. You're free to go when you're ready."

Taking a handful of Floo powder, Harry saluted Hogwarts, and tossed the green powder in the fire place.

"GORDRIC'S HALLOW!"

Spinning in place, Harry waited as the fireplace transported him to his family home. The Floo Network, or the FN as he liked to call it, was an uncomfortable way of travel, especially for Harry. Some of the research Harry did of magical cores mentioned that some cores just aren't suited for Floo travel. Harry figured that that was the case for him.

Sighing, Harry stood up. He could see the paintings of his ancestors, the ornamental swords that were passed down from generation to generation, and the many books that littered the bookshelves along the wall.

Yes, he was back.

_**CHAPTER END**_

I ended up splitting this chapter into three parts because it was just too long.

Anyways, thanks for reading. If you have any problems/comments/criticism with the chapter, please review.

-MoNL


	8. Chapter 7

**The Plan, a Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, the right belongs to JFK and Warner Bros Entertainment.**

**Harry Potter is hated by his family, ignored by his relatives, and unknown to most of the world. However, Harry James Potter has a plan. A WBWL Story. No slash**

**Thanks to: Nameless Secret Keeper, Kairan1979, Starbell Fairy, Guest (T.T), Kenji Tarugo, Wiccagurl417, dreamjanus, korienna, KitsuneQueen, autumngold, goat, Ceti H. Black.**

**Chapter 7**

Harry should've known that something was wrong with his parents. He'd felt something off about them, but he just assumed that they were just planning something with Daniel. As it stands, he was currently stuck in his room, with his windows barred and door locked.

After he'd gotten home, his parents, much to the chagrin of Harry, had him cook dinner for the entire family. Ever since Voldemort used House Elves to murder one of their closest friends, Emmeline Vance, they'd believed all House Elves were inherently evil. Their belief extended beyond regular insanity; they'd spent almost a million gallons on wards that bar any magical creature from entering. Although the wards were useful for the safety of the house, they caused needless amount of trouble for Harry, as he had to cook and do many of the endless chores having a house required.

However, he never thought it could get as worse as it did. The moment his parents finished eating dinner, he was whisked off to his room.

"Now, son," His father had said, with a distasteful look in his eyes. "You're going to stay in there until you learn your lesson."

Harry could only nod in response, as he was far too scared to respond.

"Honestly, what kind of son did we raise? Causing trouble at Hogwarts, antagonizing teachers, pranking other students and teachers, and just plain misbehavior. I expected better than you, and your mother and I hope that this will fix your behavior."

"W-What?" Was the first thing Harry said when his father finally left. Harry had no idea what in the world he had gotten those; as Harry had never done any of those. The only thing that could even come close to deserving this punishment was that fateful day; a week before Christmas break.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room when he was suddenly disturbed by Daniel, who had a purposeful look on his face. "Harry, I want you to do my homework for me."

Harry looked up in disbelief. "What?"

"I said, I want you to do my homework for me. If you don't, I'll tell Mom and Dad that you were bullying the other students and forced them to do YOUR homework, and that's how you're getting such good grades."

"You wouldn't dare; that's just … stupid."

"Well, do my homework if you don't want me to tell them that."

Harry sighed. "No."

"What?" Daniel asked, surprise etched onto his face.

"I said, no!"

"Fine then, I'll tell Mom and Dad."

"Do that then."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Honestly, Harry hadn't really believed that Daniel would do what he'd threatened. However, it didn't really matter now, as he was now stuck in his room with absolutely nothing to do; except for read and do his homework. It was a good thing that Harry had prepared a special box; just for these kinds of occasion. Sure, he hadn't expected to use it so soon, but hindsight was 20-20, right?

The box was his equivalent of an emergency box, as it contained; An invisibility cloak that he'd found in the attic while cleaning, several MMRE's (Magical Meals Ready to Eat,) backup glasses, his life's savings, a small library, and his pendant that he had just recently found. The pendant was in a spear-shape, and had a slight aura that always made Harry feel a little bit better about life. In fact, the mere presence of the pendant had calmed him down, like there was a way to clean up this huge mess.

"_Alright, time for Plan Prosper."_

Plan Prosper was actually something he dreamed up while he was in History of Magic class. The professor, Professor Binns, was a ghost, and he was probably the most uninteresting teacher in all of Hogwarts history. Because of this, Harry was free to sleep, plot, and study while Binns was lecturing. The first phase of Plan Prosper was; just simply, prepare supplies which he'd in the form of his form of his "special box."

After doing that, all he'd to do was go out the many emergency exits that existed in the house (including his own room,) and find Diagon Alley. Inside Diagon Alley lay several empty flats, mostly above stores, that were available to buy or rent. Harry planned to do exactly that, escape the Potter house, go into Diagon Alley, and buy a flat with his emergency money.

"_Bet they didn't know about this!" _Harry thought vindictively, as he walked toward his closet. Inside the closet, behind his poster of the Selkies; lay a small runic symbol in the shape of a Ω. The ancient symbol stood for _passage,_ and true to its word, it opened a huge passage that led straight to the Leaky Cauldron. The only problem was that it was about ten miles long, and as such, Harry would rather not go back and forth. Luckily, Harry had been experiment with β, the symbol of _wind. _Besides by its obvious use, conjuring wind streams, it can also be used to increase one speed. He'd began applying the runes to his shoes while at Hogwarts, so he was now capable of moving at nearly impossible speeds. He could also 'glide' across land, sort of like a Muggle scooter.

"Open …" Harry whispered to the rune, while laying his hand on the symbol. "In the name of OMEGA, open!"

Inch by inch, the wall slowly disappeared in a spiral pattern, revealing a lit passageway that seemingly went on forever.

Harry hoisted his trunk and 'special box' and started walking towards the seemingly endless passage. "Well, here comes a new life."

The passageway was covered in drawings depicting the history of the world, from the time of the planet's creation, to the time Morgan Le Fay was murdered by her son-in-law. Harry had no idea why it ended there, but it really didn't matter; it was a question for another time.

As for now, Harry had no eyes for anything except for his target; Leaky Cauldron. And sure enough, the tunnel was soon reaching an end, which held a short, iron-wrought ladder that he knew led up to a small trapdoor right behind the bar.

"Hey Tom," Harry said as he came up. "Good business so far?"

Tom swung his head around with a surprised look. "Y-Yes, Mr. Potter. Anything to drink?"

"Not today, Tom. I'm going to Diagon Alley for a while."

"Alright, sir. I'll keep the store open until you get back."

"Thanks Tom."

Just then Harry noticed that eyes of just about everybody in the bar were on him.

"Well, hello!" Harry said to them, giving a cheeky wave. "I'll just be off now."

The bar watched in silence as Harry walked out the door.

"Hey, isn't that the Boy-Who-Lived?" A man whose face was covered with a dark cloth said.

"No, just his twin." The lithe women across from him said.

The man grinned at his counterpart. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You bet your dumb arse I am."

Setting a few golden gallons on the table, the two schemers walked out of the bar.

SBSBSBSBSB

"Holy shit."

Before today, Harry had never been to Diagon Alley. Sure, he'd been to Leaky Cauldron, but he never ventured out; he was scared that someone might mistake him for his brother and report it to his father or the Headmaster.

But now, since he had glamour on, he was able to explore the wonder wizards called Diagon Alley. Ever since he was young, he'd heard rumors about how wonderful Diagon Alley and how it affects every person who lays their eyes on it. Because of this, he had always held high expectations for it, and seeing it for the first time; he wasn't disappointed.

"Holy shit," he repeated. "This must be what Merlin felt like when he stumbled upon the Lost City of Atlantis."

In front of Harry was a long, wide passage which led to a large, white-rimmed building. There was a large sign that announced: "Gringotts Wizarding Bank." Harry headed there first, since he needed to open a new account as he couldn't rely on the Potter Vault.

In front of the main entrance were two goblins, standing guard.

"Can I go in?" Harry asked them.

They didn't answer, but they pointed to a sign with engraved words on it. It read:

"Enter, Stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

"Creepy." Harry commented.

Without ado, Harry headed into the bank. The inside of Gringotts was quite fancy, with a golden marble covering the floor and huge chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling. Contrary to the outside, the inside was circular, with desks all around the sides. There were multiple doors behind each desk, and each desk had two goblins behind it.

One of the most prominent desks was the one directly in front of the entrance, and Harry headed there first.

"May I help you?" The goblin manning the desk asked.

"Yes, sir. I would like to open a new account in Gringrotts."

"Name, please?"

"Harry Potter, sir."

The goblin stared at him. "Are you planning to add a branch to the Potter Vault?"

"No, sir. I want to open my own account."

"Alright then."

The goblin filled out a few papers, and beckoned Harry to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"We have to perform some rituals. Nothing special, just standard practice. Now hurry up!" The goblin said, rather impatiently.

Harry followed him into a small, dimly lit room. There was a circle of runes, which Harry realized must be the magical circle.

"We're going to test you for any inheritences you might have. Normally you have to be 16, but since you're acting independently, you're considered an adult by our policies."

"Alright. What do I have to do?"

"All we need is a few drops of blood in the circle. There are sterilized knives in the drawer, or do you prefer to use your own?"

"I'll use yours."

Harry, using the knives the goblin provided, sliced a small cut on his finger. The moment the drops reached the circle, it glowed with a slight aura.

"No inheritances were detected from the ritual," The goblin said. "Here's the key and the vault number is 3068. Would you like to deposit some money?"

"Yes, please, thank you."

"Alright, let us ride down to your vault. Later, just ask one of the goblins to bring you down, and they'll take you to your vault. Now, let us go to your vault."

Taking Harry to a nearby minecart, the goblin actually looked excited for the first time since Harry met him.

"Pardon me for asking, but why are you so happy?"

The goblin looked startled that he would ask him that. "No problem, sir. Most goblins don't get to ride the carts, as it is a reveled privilege. Even as old as I am, I still enjoy the rides. Most wizards don't like it, but we enjoy it immensely."

"Who wouldn't like rollercoasters?"

"Excuse me, but these are not rollercoasters. These are highly intuitive machines designed by the finest of goblin society …" The goblin trailed off when he saw that Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're pulling my leg, aren't you."

"Yep! Now, can I see my vault now?"

"Of course," The goblin said, with a dark look towards Harry. "Just let me get ready … press this button … pull the lever … and ready!"

The minecart started rumbling, much to the surprise of Harry.

"Uh … why is it-"

Suddenly, the minecart shot off towards the deeper parts of Gringrotts.

The goblin whooped. "I've always loved this part!"

Harry, however, felt very different. He wasn't very used to the rocking motion of minecart, and as such, he was turning slightly green.

"Oh god, when is this going to e-"

The cart suddenly stopped, almost throwing Harry off the edge.

"Your vault, sir."

The vault in question was rather small, but Harry reckoned that he could upgrade it if he wanted.

"Just dump all the currency inside this box. The goblin enhancements that are on it will sort all of it, and deposit in the vault."

The goblin watched as Harry examined the box with interest.

"I'll just leave you here. Pull the lever on the minecart to go back, when you're done of course."

Harry spent the next couple of minutes unloading his money supply into the box. Every time he put a Sickle or Knut in it, the coin in question reappeared in the corner of the vault. It was quite interesting, but Harry wanted to try something a lot more complicated; like dumping the entire bag into the box. If the goblin magic was as strong as his escort said, then it should handle it just fine.

The only thing was that if it didn't work, then he'll have a heck of a time getting all his money out. Well, Harry wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. As he dumped the contents of the bag, Harry was awed when a pile of Gallons, Sickles, and Knuts appeared.

"Well, that answers that question," Harry said, bemused. "Better not dally any longer though; it has got to be close to night now."

Harry walked over to the minecart that the goblin had pointed out, with his money bag in hand.

"What did he say to do? P-Pull the lever, right?" Harry asked to no one in particular. "Yes, that's what he said."

Harry deftly pulled the lever, and soon after, the minecraft shot off towards the entrance.

"Are you alright, sir?" The goblin asked.

"Y-yes, thank you. Just startled."

"Happens to a lot of wizards here. Do you have any questions, or are you leaving?"

"Uh, yes, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Where would I find a place to stay at? Not an inn, something I can buy or rent."

"Next to Gringrotts is _Merlin's Real Estate._ They have several houses and lofts for rent and sale. Tell them Frightfang sent you, and they'll give you a discount."

"Alright, thanks."

"Always happy to serve our customers."

_**CHAPTER END**_

Now, that's the second part of Christmas Scene (Out of Three.) One more chapter to go.

As always, thanks for reading, and if you have any problems with this, please review.

-MoNL


End file.
